Some example embodiments relate to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a method and device for decoding data of a repeatedly received signal.
The Internet of things (IoT) refers to a network technology that exchanges information among distributed components, such as various objects, or the like. An object may correspond to an electronic device having various sensors and communication functions, and examples thereof may include a home appliance, a mobile device, a wearable computer, or the like. IoT receivers may be used for, for example, remote meter reading, security, and logistics services may be implemented as low-cost and low-complexity terminals. To improve cell coverage, IoT receivers should be capable of receiving data even in low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and fading channel environments. To this end, in a network system including an IoT receiver, repeated transmission and frequency band hopping technologies may be applied. In order to obtain a reliable channel estimation value in a low SNR environment, channel training for several time slots is used. If frequency band hopping occurs, it is difficult to expect a reliable channel estimation value during a time slot immediately after hopping.